gleethedreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality
Individuality is the first episode of the first season of Glee: The Dream in which fourteen young contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Narrator: Ryan and the writers decided they need fresh new talent to fill the choir room on the set of Glee, so he created a new show, Glee: The Dream, a reality show in which fourteen young contenders compete for a role on Glee. After auditions held in Los Angeles, New York, Nashville, and online, fourteen contenders were chosen to face off on the new reality show. Each week there will be a theme and the contenders will prepare a song to be performed in front of a guest mentor from Glee. The guest will choose a winner of the week’s “homework assignment” and they will have a stand out moment in the week’s competitive music video. The contenders will prepare choreography with Glee’s choreographer Zach Woodlee and record vocals with vocal producer Nikki Anders. At the end of the week the mentors will choose a bottom three to perform for Ryan Murphy who will ultimately decide who leaves and who stays another week. And that’s all you need to know so far on Glee: The Dream! -Everyone has arrived at the Glee House. Some contenders are checking out the dorm rooms, others are exploring the rest of the house, and some are already seated on the couches waiting for Robert to arrive.- Confession cam – Tammy: Oh my god, oh my god, I’m here. I made it. I’m on Glee: The Dream. AHHH! Confession cam – Mallory: I’m happy to be here. But like, some of the other people in the house are already getting on my nerves. That girl, Tammy? God, so annoying. Confession cam – Hinton: I’m thrilled to be here. I really look forward to getting to know everyone… and scoping out the competition of course. Jake (to Grant): Dude, how old are you? Like twelve? Grant: No, I’m eighteen. (he tries to laugh it off) Confession cam - Grant: I’ve been here for five minutes and someone has already brought up that I look really young. Yes, I get it. I’ve always gotten it. I look like a child. Jeez. Confession cam – Emily: I can dish basically a summary on everyone here. I know who they are for the most part. I’ve done my fair share of listening in on everyone’s conversations. Basically, this is what we have: (takes a breath) Aaliyah is this hipster chick, Austin is really shy and doesn’t want to talk to any of the girls, he’s probably gay, Connor has this thing where he’s always talking about rapping, Daniella seems sweet but almost like she thinks she’s better than people, just the vibe I’m getting, (takes a breath) Eva is strange…, Grant is a child, Hinton is this sexy, but gay, boy with lots of talent, Isaac is a nerd but I hear he has a good voice, Jake is this sexy jock, Jessica is a sweet heart, Mallory is all “I hate the world” all the time, Nyall is this lovable goofball, also gay, and Tammy is this overly happy chick. (takes a final breath) Phew. That’s everyone. And that’s the dish I have so far. Oh, and I’m Emily. The gossip. Confession cam – Daniella: I get this weird vibe from Emily. Like she’s always listening in on everyone’s conversations… I think we’d all better watch what we say around her. -Robert enters and the contenders take seats on the sofas- Robert: Hi guys! I’m so happy you’re all here! You made it! How does it feel? Tammy (blurts out): Stupendous! -A few contenders laugh, all nod in agreement- Robert: (laughs) Great! Well, this week’s theme is… Individuality! Confession cam – Eva: I’m really excited for Individuality week because I’m very much my own person. I march to the beat of a different drum one might say. Confession cam – Austin: I’m nervous for this week, just because everyone else here really seems to have a story and I’m just shy and don’t really have much to say. Robert: And this week’s homework assignment is one you will all be familiar with… Loser Like Me from Glee! Confession cam – Connor: Loser Like Me doesn’t really have any rapping in it… Confession cam – Isaac: I can relate to Loser Like Me so well, because I’m a geek and a nerd and I’ve been a loser for like, forever! (laughs) Robert: Here are your lyrics, divided into fourteen lines. Decide amongst yourselves who will sing what and prepare choreography. And get ready to perform for a very special guest mentor from Glee. -Robert leaves and the contenders all grab their lyric sheets- Jessica: I’d like line five please. Mallory: Actually I want line five. Jessica: Um, I kind of asked for it first… Mallory: Well, I don’t care, I want it. Confession cam – Jessica: Mallory is really rude to me. I haven’t done anything to her. She just isn’t the nicest person… Jessica: Alright… you can have it, I’ll just take fourteen I guess. Mallory: Good. -The group begins to prepare choreography- Hinton: Being that I graduated top notch at my performing arts school for dance I guess I will choreograph the routine. Nyall: That sounds perfect. (smiles) -Hinton smiles at Nyall and winks and begins to work on choreography- Confession cam – Nyall: Hinton and I are the two gay males here… and we’re both hot. Like really hot. We’d be the sexiest damn couple this show has ever seen. Confession cam – Hinton: Nyall is flirting. He’s cute. Very. But I’m keeping my head in the game. -Choir room- Robert: So is everyone excited to meet this week’s guest mentor? Everyone: Yeah! Robert: This week’s guest plays one of the most unique characters on the show. He is never afraid to show his inner nerd and be himself, and he’s a man of his word. -Chord Overstreet walks into the choir room- Confession cam – Daniella: Chord Overstreet makes perfect sense as the Individuality guest. Sam is a complete nerd at heart even though he is sexy as hell. Plus he’s a man of his word. He gave Quinn a promise ring and never cheated and he sticks up for Kurt. I love his character on the show! Confession cam – Nyall: Chord is… Confession cam – Hinton: …so HOT! Robert: You all know Chord Overstreet who plays Sam Evans on Glee. Chord: Hey guys! This week is Individuality! Get pumped! So basically, this assignment is for you guys to perform and be yourselves. Bring everything unique about yourself into the performance. Remember, let who you are shine through. Good luck! -The contenders clear away the chairs and begin to perform- Isaac: Yeah you may think that I'm a zero Hinton: But hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me Eva: You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care) Nyall: But hey, give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Mallory: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way Tammy: It ain't so hard to take, that's right (that's right) Jake: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Daniella: And I'll just look away, that's right (that's right) Emily: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth Connor: So everyone can hear Grant: Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Austin: Baby I don't care Aaliyah: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out Jessica: You wanna be, you wanna be All: A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me -Robert and Chord clap. The contenders take their seats- Chord: Wow guys, that was awesome. So Aaliyah, I really like your vibe. You have this cool air about you when you perform, very singer-song writer, and hipster-like vibe. I love it. And I love your voice. Aaliyah: Thank you. Chord: Eva you’re a character. You’re just an individual all the way. And you have a really cool voice. Hinton, you’re an incredible performer, you seem to really know who you are. Nyall you too seem to be very lovable and kind of a goofball. I like it, keep it up. Tammy, you’re just a ray of light. Mallory, not so much a ray of light, but a very strong storm was performing up there. Great intensity. Connor I felt you were kind of holding back so just try to work on that throughout the rest of the week. Austin, you too, you kind of seemed shy and even if that is who you are, you still need to open up while performing. You can be toned down but still have a presence in the group, you know? And Daniella, it just didn’t come across to me like you knew yourself. You looked like you were observing the others perform and taking it all in rather than remaining an active individual in the number. Daniella: I understand. Confession cam – Daniella: I was a bit distracted during the homework. I just wasn’t focusing. I think I’m a little homesick. I miss my boyfriend. A lot. Robert: So Chord, who did you choose as the winner? Chord: This was an incredibly tough decision but, I chose –camera flashes to Aaliyah, Eva, Hinton, Nyall, Tammy, and Mallory- Aaliyah. Aaliyah: Oh my gosh! Yes! Chord: You really just seem to know who you are and you give off a really good vibe. I really enjoyed your performance. But great work, everybody, really, you all have something in you. Robert: Aaliyah, you’ll get a one on one session with Chord and a stand out moment in our big group number, which is… Chord: We R Who We R by Key-dollar sign-ha! -Contenders laugh and cheer- Robert: In the video you will all be students walking down the halls at school, doing an activity that you will work out on set with Erik, which shows your character’s individuality. Chord: Good to see you guys, good luck! -Choreography with Zach Woodlee- Zach: Hey guys, I’m Zach. She’s Brooke. Let’s get to it. Confession cam – Zach: I’m excited to see what the contenders have to offer. There’s not much dancing in this one, just a short little combination at the end. But I’m nervous because the only trained dancer is Hinton. Zach: Great Hinton! Mallory, you’ve got some dancing skills girl! Mallory: Thanks I know. -Zach laughs- Zach: You too Nyall! Nyall: Always have. (winks) -Zach smiles and laughs- Zach: No, come on, Isaac, Jake, Eva. Run it again. Confession cam – Jake: I was a jock all through high school… I don’t have much experience dancing. Zach: Again Jake! -Vocals with Nikki- Confession cam – Nikki: We have all kinds of voices this year, and for the first number we’re doing a Ke$ha song. So I think the people I can expect to do the best today are our pop singers. Nikki: Hey homework winner! Aaliyah: Hi. How are you!? Nikki: I’m good, did you have a good session with Chord? Aaliyah: I did, he’s so charming. And very helpful! -Mentor session with Chord- Chord: You really just have to sell it. Know who you are and accept it and channel it into your performances. Just be cool and confident. Aaliyah: Got it! -Vocals- Aaliyah: Cause wE make the hipsters fall in LOve… Nikki: I like that. Give me one more. A little cleaner. Aaliyah: Cause we make the hipsters fall in love… Nikki: Great! Now we have to do your big note! Aaliyah: Okay… DJ turn it uh-uH-UH-UH-UHHHHHH-UP. Nikki: That was perfect! Great! You can go! Connor: Hi Nikki! Nikki: Connor! Okay, ready? Connor: (nods) so let’s go oh oh let's go Nikki: Eh, I need more feeling, more passion behind it. What’s wrong? Connor: I don’t know… I just really love to be rapping, you know? It’s my passion. I like singing but really rapping is my thing. Nikki: Gotcha… okay… try it again. Connor: So let’s go, oh, oh, let’s go! Nikki: Good. You may go. Connor: Thanks. Confession cam – Nikki: I’m nervous Connor is going to get too distracted by the fact that he can’t rap in every song. He has a great voice, it’s not like he can’t sing, he’d just rather rap. Austin: Hey Nikki! Nikki: You’re the last of the day Austin! Let’s nail it! Austin: Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours. Nikki: That was good, I’m just not feeling it. What’s up? Austin: I just don’t feel different enough. The rest of the contenders all have these personalities or stories to make them who they are, but I’m just this really shy boy. Confession cam – Nikki: Austin is a cutie. And he has a great voice. Just he’s lacking confidence in himself. Confession cam – Austin: I’m just shy. I don’t like to let people in and see who I truly am and I think that has showed on my performance this week. -Video Shoot- Erik: Hi everyone! I’m Erik. I’m a professional director, mainly music videos, and I’ve worked with several big names in the industry, but most importantly I have the opportunity to work with all of you. Let’s get started. So you’re all in different places around the school doing things that define your character based on your own individual selves. Be sure to lip sync and act straight to camera. Grant: We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young. Erik: Grant! Straight to camera. Cut! Straight to camera, Grant! Don’t be shy. -After five takes Grant gets it- Emily: Got that glitter on my eyes. Erik: Cut. Nice work, Emily, one more time, this time give us more of a bitch look. Emily: Okay. -She nails it.- Tammy: When we got our hot pants on and up Erik: Cut. Great Tammy. Now can you just skip a little bit before you enter and sing the line? Tammy: You got it! -She nails it.- Robert: The contenders have all done well overall as a group this week. We’ll have to really look at the video so Nikki, Zach, and I can pick a bottom three. -Music Video- Jake (tossing a football in the air as he walks down the halls): Hot and dangerous Nyall: (getting books out of locker, winks) If you're one of us then roll with us Aaliyah: (sitting in courtyard with her guitar) 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love Tammy: (skipping down the halls) When we got our hot pants on and up Isaac: (looking for books in library) And yes of course we does Daniella: (walks down hall, hair flips) We runnin' this town just like a club Mallory: (bullying Grant) And no, you don't wanna mess with us Jessica: (daydreaming out the classroom window) Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace Emily: (doing makeup in bathroom) Got that glitter on my eyes Eva: (sitting in the cafeteria cutting holes in her leggings) Stockings ripped all up the side Hinton: (passes Nyall in hall and winks) Looking sick and sexyfied Connor: (tapping pencil on desk, impatient to leave class) So let's go, oh, oh, let's go Jake (football practice): Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Austin (on the opposite side of library bookshelf): Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours Eva (still tearing stockings): We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part Hinton (admiring Glee club trophies): You know we're superstars, we are who we are Nyall (in ballet club): We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Mallory (also in ballet club): Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb Grant (bully taking away his lunch): We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young Emily (whispering to girl, walks down hall, hair flip): You know we're superstars, we are who we are All (flashes of them doing their activities): DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up Aaliyah: DJ turn it uh-uH-UH-UH-UHHHHHH-UP. All (performing choreography on lunch tables): Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part You know we're superstars, we are who we are We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are Erik: Alright everybody! That’s a wrap! -Reveal of bottom three- -Nikki, Zach and Robert stand onstage before the contenders- Robert: This week’s theme was Individuality. It was a hard decision choosing a bottom three because you are all such amazing individuals and you all really had a great week. However, we’ve made our decision. With that… Aaliyah… you’re first on the callback list for next week. You really shined throughout the week in the homework, in the studio, and at the shoot. Aaliyah: Thank you so much! Good luck guys. Robert: So, Hinton, Nyall, Mallory, Eva, Tammy, Emily, Isaac, and Jessica…. You’re also called back for next week. Tammy: Score! -Mallory rolls her eyes- Nyall: Thank you so much. Hinton: Good luck everyone. Confession cam – Emily: Being called back has many advantages, for example, I got the scoop on this week’s called back contenders. Hinton is so proud of himself for getting called back and Nyall is all over Hinton telling him how great he is. And Mallory is thoroughly annoyed with Tammy because Tammy is a ball of energy all the time. And Eva is still strange… Robert: That leaves, Grant, Connor, Daniella, Austin, and Jake. Zach: Jake you kind of struggled with the choreography this week. I understand you’ve never really had dance training before, but on Glee choreography is a huge factor in the show. Nikki: Connor in the studio you lacked confidence and it seemed as though because you weren’t going to get to rap this week you were discouraged. I feel you think your rapping is better than your singing voice but you actual have equal talent in both. You need confidence. You too Austin, you lacked confidence in the studio and you were shy this week. Robert: Daniella, Chord said you weren’t focusing during the homework assignment and we felt the lack of focus was present throughout the week. We didn’t really get to see who you were because you faded to the background. And Grant, at the shoot you had trouble nailing it to camera. It took you the most takes to get your scene right. So… Daniella, Jake…. You’re called back for next week. Daniella: Thank you! I’ll bring my A-game next week. Jake: Thanks. Good luck guys. Confession cam – Jake: I’m so happy I’m safe. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I wasn’t. I’m not ready to perform for Ryan. Nikki: So, Austin, tonight you will be singing Over My Head by the Fray. Do you know it? Austin: Yes! I love that song! Thanks! Nikki: Grant, you’ll be singing Baby by Justin Bieber. Grant: Figures. (laughs) -The mentors laugh- Nikki: Connor, we thought, in order for you to truly show your individuality we would give you a balance of rap and vocals, so you will be performing… Wild Ones by Flo Rida featuring Sia. Connor (jumps in the air): YES! Zach: Get to it. -They exit the stage- -Rehearsal room- Connor- Connor: Hey I heard you were a wild one… Confession cam – Connor: I’m a little disappointed to be in the bottom. Nikki’s right. I can sing. And I can rap. I should embrace both of my talents. I can’t let a week without rapping discourage me from not going out and achieving my dreams. If I make it another week, I’ll suck it up. -Rehearsal room- Austin- Austin: I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through… Confession cam – Austin: I knew I would be here this week. I knew all week that I wasn’t as good as the other contenders. I don’t have stories like them. I don’t have enough personality. I just hope my vocal performance tonight can keep me here another week. -Rehearsal room – Grant- Grant: Thought you’d always be mine, mine... Confession cam – Grant: I didn’t think I’d be here this week. I know who I am. I’m an individual. But I guess I need to work harder on set… it really did take me quite a few takes to nail it to camera. Hopefully I can convince Ryan that my talent is worth keeping me. -Last Chance Performances- -Ryan, Nikki, Zach, and Robert take their seats in the auditorium- Robert: So this week we had Individuality and these are the three that struggled the most this week. Really, they were all great. I wouldn’t say struggled, these three are just the ones who needed to give a little something more. But, first we have Connor. Ryan: Why is he here? Nikki: Connor wants to rap. And this week rapping wasn’t involved at all so he was kind of I don’t know, down and out that he wasn’t going to get to show off his unique abilities the way everyone else was. Ryan: Okay. Bring him out. -Connor comes out onstage- Connor: Hi, my name is Connor Matthews and I’ll be performing Wild Ones by Flo Rida featuring Sia. -Wild Ones- Connor: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I wanna shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh (rapping) I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it) I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right vibe Ready to get live, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jumping nose dive Surfing the crowd Oooh (singing) Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh -Connor poses onstage. Judges clap and cheer.- Ryan: Well that was very good! Connor: Thank you! Ryan: Why are you here? Connor: I just, I was stupid this week. I let the fact that I wasn’t going to rap get in the way of my performance for this week but it won’t happen again. Ryan: I don’t think you were stupid. I think that rapping is your main talent. You can sing, no doubt, but when you rap you can tell that that’s your true passion. You were very good. Thank you. -Connor leaves- Robert: So next we have Austin. He’s just been really distant all week. And he lacks confidence in himself. -Austin comes out- Austin: Hi, my name is Austin Weillschmidt and I will be singing Over My Head by the Fray. -Over My Head- Austin: I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue To turn and run when all I needed was the truth But that's how it's got to be It's coming down to nothing more than apathy I'd rather run the other way than stay and see The smoke and who's still standing when it clears Everyone knows I'm in Over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your... And suddenly I become a part of your past I'm becoming the part that don't last I'm losing you and its effortless Without a sound we lose sight of the ground In the throw around Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves And everyone knows I'm in over my head Over my head With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind She's on your mind -Judges clap and cheer- Ryan: I like you. I see a story there. Austin: Really? Ryan: Yes! Are you surprised? Austin: Yeah… Ryan: See, there’s your problem. You have no confidence. None. But that boy I just saw right there. Performing. Living on that stage. That was a confident person. Not this guy you’re showing right now. Austin: Wow, thank you. Ryan: You fought for your spot on this show as much as the rest of these kids. And if you’re lucky enough to come back next week, you show them that. Austin: Yes sir. Got it. -Austin exits the stage- Robert: Finally we have Grant. He’s took the most amount of takes to get the right performance on the video shoot. -Grant walks out on stage- Grant: Hi, my name is Grant Lauren and I’ll be performing Baby by Justin Bieber. -Baby- Grant: Ohh wooaahh Ohh wooaahh Ohh wooaahh You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) I'm gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone Now I'm all gone I'm gone -Judges clap and smile- Ryan: Well that was cute. Grant (laughs): Thank you. Ryan: You know, the thing about you Grant is you’re just so cute. You’re a cutie and I’m sure you hate being called that but you are. And you have talent. And you’re very charming and sweet. That was good thank you. Grant: Thank you Ryan. -Grant leaves- Ryan: I think the thing we have to look at most is who showed the most individuality of the three. Connor for me did. He really owned that performance. Nikki: Yes, he understood why he was here and improved tremendously. -flashes to waiting room- Connor: They seemed to like my performance tonight, especially the rapping, I just hope they don’t send me home. I’ll feel like an idiot for making a big deal about not getting to rap this week. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: But I also liked Austin, even though he was here for lack of confidence, when he performs I can see myself writing a role for him on the show. He becomes a star when he has faith in himself. Robert: I agree and I think you got through to him. He can only get better. -flashes to waiting room- Austin: Ryan said I deserve to be here just as much as everyone else and I need to be more confident and fight for it. I hope my confidence issues don’t get me sent home. I can improve. I know I can. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: And Grant. Such a sweet heart and cute kid, but is he too young? Can he really fit into that cast without looking like a child? The cast is older, I don’t know if he’ll fit the dynamic. Robert: That’s my worry too. -flashes to waiting room- Grant: I feel like even though he liked my voice, Ryan was really focused on how “cute” I am and how young I look. And that could send me home. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Grant has great vocal talent but with Connor and Austin I saw a story. Grant I’m not so sure. He was just a voice. But then again, he had the confidence that Austin lacked. And Connor made a big deal about not getting to rap this week. I guess we have to choose who we think can make it farther after this week. And I’m leaning towards this one… Zach: I agree. Robert & Nikki: Yes. Ryan: Yeah? It’s a shame. They’re all three wonderful. -Waiting room- -Robert walks in- Robert: Hey guys, sadly, the list is up. Go take a look. -He exits. The three contenders hug everyone and exit- -Connor walks up to the list- Connor (voiceover): I don’t want to go home. This is my dream. I hope my passion for what I do showed Ryan that I belong here. -Austin walks up to the list- Austin (voiceover): I feel like I’m going home. I had no confidence this week. I’m trying to gain that confidence that Ryan told me I need to have but I just can’t when I feel like I’m leaving right now. -Grant walks up to the list- Grant (voiceover): I don’t think it’s my time. I don’t want to leave yet. My journey has only just begun. Connor looks at the list. Austin looks at the list. Grant looks at the list. Connor smiles and does a small fist pump. Connor: YES! Austin covers his mouth. Grant stares at the list. Grant begins to cry. The other contenders walk in and gather around him. Jake pats him on the back. Tammy gives him a long hug. Austin and Connor hug him. Everyone group hugs in the center of the room. Exit cam – Grant: (tears in his eyes) I wasn’t ready to go. This is my dream. And I’m young. We all know. I’m going to keep following it. I’ve got plenty of time. I’ll make it. I’ve met so many amazing people here. People who are true friends. And I will cherish this experience forever. -Keep Holding On – Grant- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through -Preview- Narrator: On the next Glee: The Dream… things get heavy in Vulnerability week… Hinton: They pushed me around, they called me fag… Mallory: That’s why I am the way I am… Austin: I cut myself off and never wanted to open up again… Songs *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by Glee: The Dream Contenders. *'We R Who We R '''by ''Ke$ha. Sung by Glee: The Dream Contenders. *'Wild Ones' by Flo Rida feat. Sia. Sung by Connor Matthews. *'Over My Head '''by ''the Fray. Sung by Austin Weillschmidt. *'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Sung by Grant Lauren. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Grant Lauren with Glee: The Dream Contenders.